F.S. Distillery: Distill or Be Killed (Heroic)/Verbose
Notes You can use any Globe of Swift Travel to reach the Far Seas Distillery dock, which is near the zone-in point for this quest and others associated with the Rum Cellar Campaign quests. As you enter the Rum Cellar, stay to the left wall and make your way to the first elevator and ride it to the top floor and there's the first named. Valgan He throws everyone back a bit and roots them in place, to remove the root you need to hit him with your autoattack. The tank doesn't get rooted, so move to everyone else. It's a simple "Tank and Spank". Best is to have the named, tank and group are close together at least within melee range. Grogmaga Go through the door past the named guard you just killed, go through the first room and turn right in the second to get to the dining hall. Kill all the adds around the room taking notice of the named sleeping in the bed on the opposite side of the room. *when he does Rum something joust out by at least 10m, he does it 3 times on each casting round. *on "Heave Ho" right click a brazier, table or beg to hold on it. 2 persons can't hold on the same thing and you need to click it twice He'll cast like Rum 3* Heave 3* Rum 3* and so on Bull McCleran Back past the elevator you came up down the ramp is the second named, near him is a fire pit of coals. Every time he drinks his alcohol he will heal for 100%. Start the fight away from the crates of rum, have someone in your group to run to the fire and grab some "burning coals". When you pickup the burning Coal you get stifled, you can only burn a crate at the time. one adds comes for each crate burned. Burn all 11 (8bigger ones and 3 broken ones) After you set them alight, Bull will burst into flames and jump off the bridge leaving the chest on the bridge. Yipnik Cross the bridge Bull jumped off of and go up the elevator, there is another named hiding against the bowl up here. Have the tank stand on a barrel or with their back against the press. As you fight the named will port one person into the bowl and cover the tank with a molasses blob. kill the blob of Molasses and click the person in the bowl to free them. *can free the person before you kill the blob. Crystalize is when he ports a random player *if you free every player during the fight, you'll get an achievement *it seems that the char that is furthest away get's ported. Gromogo Head south and jump down on to the walkway below you, follow it around to the southern part of the zone. Enter the door on the right and notice the sleeping named. Pick up the barrel in the corner and throw it at the pirate to initiate the fight. *at the start of the fight he is 100% damage imune. He'll loose incements over time as he get's sober *every 30seconds he will become unattackable and run toward a rum around the room. Get to it before him and continue burning him down. The more rum you keep him from drinking the more damage he will take. *Best is when 1 person does all the drinking in there. Also cure Curse on him. you can't clear the curse, but it makes sure he can drink more. *once all bottles in the room are gone, he starts to deal slighty more damage Sea Dog Doogan And Mr. Bilge Just outside and to the right you will find a pirate roaming with his rat buddy. Notice there are levers on some of the pillars around the area. Pull the named and burn him until he gets a buff called "Land Legs", when this happens click one of the switches to drop a stream of rum down from above. Run the named through the rum to remove this buff, then continue burning. Rinse and repeat until he is dead, then finish his rat buddy off. *2 spots do it, no need to use all 4 in there. Bladetooth (The shark in the water) Roaming in the water at the ground level of the zone is a named shark. Kill him before you are over run by adds. Simple Tank and Spank. *Pull him to the ground floor in the water to reduce his damage **If you fight him on the surface of the water his increment is at 10 **If you fight him on the groundfloor of the water his increment is at 1 *Adds come at 75, 50 and 25% - They are spawned, so no need to kill all other small fish in the zone **3 adds at 75% **9 adds at 50% **16 adds at 25% The Red Corsair first of all, to reset this fight every char in the group just needs to jump down to the water #use the SE Elevator to the top, as soon as you are on top he will "attack" you. #run to the right side (NW) and take cover behind the distillery "thing" #before she's shooting, she is saying "Loading canister shot". At that point you have 5 seconds you take cover. #after she loaded her cannon, she'll shot on at the top plattform, and pops an cannonier #*the cannonier has a body drop of a cannonball ''- may use leader loot only for Free for all looting to handle that'' #*the cannonier can be stunned #once that is done shooting it's time to move #move further to the right and take cover #the tank needs to grab the cannon in the right corner. the cannon slows quite a bit. #now move over the other side, while taking cover inbetween and killing adds. #place the cannon on the green glowing spot #now it's time to shoot her down! #How to shoot: ##Click on the cannon to load it when you have a cannonball ##Click on the cannon to Operate it (you get stifled) - you get a spell effect called aiming lasts for like 7 seconds ##while stifled (aiming) right click the named and pick "fire" or double click her to shoot her. ##*loading can happen at anytime, aiming and shooting needs to be done in 1 round ##*with good timing you can load, aim and shoot in 1 round Charanda And Portia (Normal Mode) You are suppose to keep shutting the doors to keep out the walking dead, anyway they are quite easy to kill with decent dps. Start with Charanda first who is stuck behind her desk, so position the group behind by where Portia is lying. You will get a red massage about the doors so you can send someone to shut them, although they keep opening up straight away, so no point really. *''Note:to keep all 3 door closed, you need 3 ppl who are standing at each of the door and within the white circle at the door to while closing the door when ever it opens'' At about 80% Portia will join the fight, she does keep walking around. Try to grab Portia back avoid the black holes in the floor which cause a knockback and blurred vision. Keep hitting Portia until she is "Distilled", then she no longer takes damage. Simply swap to Charanda and the adds when this happens. Charanda will probably get to 1% and stay like that until Portia is dead.